


come on, sugar, don't you leave early

by thesqian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, adora and catra are like 22, all the characters have been aged up quite a bit, also! catra is human here, spinnerella and netossa's gay wedding, they're all of the legal age to drink so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesqian/pseuds/thesqian
Summary: in which catra and adora attend a wedding





	come on, sugar, don't you leave early

**Author's Note:**

> i was forced to sit through a wedding for people i didn't know and wrote this instead of socializing with my family
> 
> anyway im really sorry if there's any mistakes, i wrote this in like three/four hours and only checked it once or twice so i hope its not too bad
> 
> also hey its my first story on here! i rlly don't know what im doing but here we go!
> 
> [ title from nothing to regret by robinson ]

The room glitters with laughter and happiness. Silver garments and decorations hang from the ceiling as well as adorn the endless tables that cover every inch of the large space. A dash of dark blues and grays are placed here and there to give the room some variety. All in all, it was beautiful.

Adora felt joyful if a bit out of place. She wasn’t used to such lavish events or to be with so many people in one place, but she was happy to be there nonetheless. Surrounded by family and friends—they seemed all the same to her at this point—she couldn’t be better. The fun music that boomed through the speakers and drinks that were plentiful added to the excitement as well, of course.

She sat down with a soft sigh, sipping from her beverage slowly. It was a fruity concoction that burned her throat as she swallows but the rush that pulses through her veins is worth the slight discomfort. Her bouquet lands on the table with a quiet scuff as it bounces across the white fabric. The delicate blues and whites of its flowers are fascinating, and she finds herself staring at them with a wisp of fondness in her blue-gray eyes. The dress she’s wearing is quite lovely as well, she notes, admiring how well the dark navy color suits her. She’d never had the luxury of being a bridesmaid before but was elated when Netossa had asked her to be hers anyway; she soon came to realize that it was an amazing and fun experience, accompanied with the joy of watching the happy couple get married off firsthand.

Her elbow rests on the table, her chin nestled into her palm. The sweat on her forehead began to drip down the side of her face, and her free hand lifts to wipe it away. Dancing and having fun and socializing was an unexpected chore, she concludes, not that it was anything new to her.

“Adora!”

The blonde lifts her head towards the voice, recognizing it instantly. Glimmer came rushing towards her, finding it difficult to navigate through the tight rows of chairs and tables. The shorter girl was also clad in the same, dark dress the bridesmaid wore but hers was slightly more disheveled due to her having a bit too much fun on the dance floor. A dazzling grin was plastered on her face, and as she came closer, Adora could see her chest rising and falling with her breathing.

“Hi, Glimmer,” she greets with a smile.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Glimmer questions, throwing a glance back towards the throng of people behind her.

Adora follows her gaze and shrugs her shoulders. “I’m just a little tired. I’ll be back at it after I’ve relaxed for a bit,” she admits.

Glimmer, satisfied with her answer, nods understandingly. She opens her mouth to speak again but is abruptly cut off by an arm flying over her shoulder.

“ _Glimmer_!” Bow drawls, leaning his entire body weight on the small, poor girl. She struggles to hold him up and looks at him with a scowl on her face. “What’s goin’ on ‘ver here?” There’s a lazy gleam in his eye when he speaks, and Adora finally takes note of the nearly empty, plastic cup in his hand.

Shaking her head fondly, Adora replies, “Glimmer and I are just talking.” She pauses for a moment and adds, “Say, Bow, how much have you had to drink?”

He looks stunned for a second, and his dark eyes focus on the drink he’s carrying. Shrugging his shoulders, he downs the rest of its contents, flinging his head back. Adora laughs while Glimmer staggers to push the boy up.

The girl wrinkles her nose and makes a gagging motion. “God, you reek,” she says to him. Bow notices Adora’s drink, barely touched, sitting on the table and instinctively reaches for it. Glimmer stammers out a “hey!” as she snatches his hand back, frowning. “He’s had enough,” she shouts to Adora before steering him away from the table. “I’m cutting you off. No more alcohol for you, man.”

Bow’s protests are drowned out by the music as Glimmer mumbles something into his ear before pushing him in the direction of the dance floor. She watches him stumble towards the group of people, a few of them greeting him warmly and egging him on. Once she’s sure he’s content, Glimmer makes her way back to Adora, plopping herself down into a chair across from the blonde. Adora’s smile is still present, and Glimmer simply rolls her eyes.

“Good thing he’s not driving,” she mutters, reaching for Adora’s drink and taking a swig of it. “Thank you, designated driver.” A smile graces her blue painted lips.

Another one of Adora’s laughs permeates the air as she shakes her head. Glimmer watches her for a moment, still smiling, until something behind the blonde catches her eye. The corners of her mouth are suddenly cast downward in a concerned frown. Adora turns, following her gaze, until she sees what had Glimmer so worried.

Catra sits a few tables away from them, her feet propped up on the edge of it. She lazily takes a sip out of a clear cup, the contents of it fizzy and threatening to spill over and onto her hands, as she eyes the partygoers dancing wildly. Scorpia sits beside her, scrolling through her phone absentmindedly.

Adora audibly mutters, “Oh.”

“Did you expect them to be here?” Glimmer chides in across from her.

“I invited Catra since Netossa and Spinnerella said it was okay. And Scorpia and Entrapta, too. But…” Her voice fades for a moment as she watches the brunette with interest. “But she said they weren’t coming.”

Scorpia cracks a smile and gives Catra a nudge on her bicep. Her head turns away from the mess of the reception and towards Scorpia’s phone which she’s shoving into Catra’s face. Discolored eyes narrowing, she rolls her eyes after a minute and pushes the taller girl’s hand away playfully, saying something to her that is inaudible to Adora. Scorpia bursts into a laugh as Catra crosses her arms over her chest, biting back a smile.

“So they showed up after all and didn’t tell you?” Glimmer’s voice raises in volume to be heard over the upbeat music being played.

“I guess so.”

Adora resorts to observing the two girls, though they’ve fallen back into their previous state: Catra watching the dancing going on and Scorpia dissolving into her phone.

Catra looked good. Really good.

Adora would never say that out loud, though.

She’s wearing a pristine suit, white with gray undertones, matching the overall theme of the wedding perfectly. It’s an incredible fit for her, the lightness of her outfit clashing exquisitely with the darkness of her skin and hair. Even her hair seems more tamed than usual, her bangs having been obviously brushed through and falling over her face prettily. Adora can’t help but notice the way they bounced up and down whenever the brunette would turn her head, or the way she had to blow them out of her eyes a few times, her brows furrowing and her lips forming a small pout.

The blonde suddenly stands, pushing her chair to the side, and says, “I should—”

“Adora, they’re throwing the bouquet!” She hears Glimmer’s seat scrape against the floor and almost immediately feels fingers grip her elbow. Turning, she sees the shorter girl’s face brighten, her eyes looking towards the dance floor with an excited gleam to them as she exclaims, “Come on!”

And then, Adora’s being dragged away and into the crowd of drunk dancers, an enthusiastic Glimmer practically trembling beside her. The male congregation begins to shift and moves to the edges of the floor, talking amongst themselves while the girls spread out, eagerness etched onto their faces. Adora can’t deny it; she’s excited, too. So she grins readily and makes room for herself, spreading her arms out expectantly.

Netossa smiles brightly and lifts her beautiful blue bouquet high into the air, earning a cheer from her friends and family. She flashes a smile and blows a kiss to Spinnerella standing idle beside her before turning around. The room quietens down as they begin counting backwards from three. Then, Netossa flings her arm upwards, and the array of flowers goes flying.

Adora’s heart leaps in her chest as she watches it spiraling through the air—it was coming right for her!—and sticks her hand out, high above the other participants. Hollers and gasps are heard as women trip over themselves and each other to grasp at the object. Adora feels a wide smirk grow on her lips as she backpedals a bit, fingers stretching to the ceiling, palm facing upward. As she thought, the bouquet is sent straight into her grasp and she gives one last jump, expecting fingers to curl around the stems when instead, she brushes against another hand.

Her feet are planted on the ground again as she turns to see who she bumped into. The room grows a few notches quieter as she does, and her eyes widen when she sees them.

Catra stands in front of her, the mass of vibrant petals held in her right hand, the other tucked in the pocket of her white pants. Her eyes casually stare at the bouquet as if she’s inspecting it quizzically. Adora is bewildered, yet slightly disappointed at her defeat, but she pushes the latter down for the moment. Catra’s heterochromia gaze suddenly shifts from the flowers to Adora, still as nonchalant as ever but Adora feels her heart surge with an unexplained feeling.

A moment or two passes by and Adora is ready to turn away when the bouquet is thrusted towards her. Blue eyes widening once more, she looks up to see Catra’s cast downward, a blush coating her freckled cheeks and her lips pursed together. A few more gasps are heard above the murmuring and only grow louder when Adora still has yet to take the offering. Her own face burns as she slowly reaches a hand out and grips the tied stems with care. The two girls’ fingers slide over one another in the exchange and Catra’s blush darkens at the contact. Bow’s drunken holler breaks the silence, encouraging a few laughs from the crowd, including Adora. The blonde’s nose scrunches up and the edges of her eyes crinkle as she giggles softly. The sweet sound causes Catra to look up and meet eyes with Adora, a look of adoration clear in her blue and yellow gaze. Adora notices, her breath hitching in her throat.

The atmosphere in the room eases back to normality, and everyone retreats to their dancing, drinking and socializing as if nothing had happened. Adora and Catra, however, stay put for a moment longer. Their bodies face one another, still staring with flushed cheeks and fidgeting feet. Adora moves first. Her hand comes forward delicately and brushes against Catra’s fingertips. Slowly but gently, she hooks her pinkie around the brunette’s, watching them with admiration in her eyes. Catra looks, too, lips slightly parted. Adora swings their hands between the two of them with care, and Catra can’t help the small chuckle that escapes her lips. She steps forward to shorten the distance in between them, kicking one of the toes of her boots at Adora’s open toed flats.

Their eyes lift simultaneously. And as they stare at each other with an unspoken knowing in their gazes, the music and the throb of the party begins to fade around them, leaving them alone in a world they built just for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> catradora owns my ASS so im gonna be writing abt them a lot
> 
> follow my twitter @crnkgmeplys for updates and stuff ecks dee (the L is an uppercase i)


End file.
